Untitled
by Jaded Haze
Summary: Though it is impossible to own time, one could use it and use it to one's advantage. Time does not guarantee immortality, but allows for the quest to begin.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing save for the original character concepts I come up with myself. Any similarities to person(s) are but mere coincidence.  
AN: I am writing to improve my skill. I appreciate comments and suggestions as they not only boost moral but I feel help give direction to the story and life to the characters._

_

* * *

**- E. Elric -**_

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. The events of the week that lead up to that one moment attempted to thwart my controversial protests without undo. People died and I couldn't help but feel that it was somehow my fault. Did I not try hard enough to convince those around me that something was amiss? There I was in the middle of it again. I found myself hoping once again that this would finally be the last time.

I poked my head above a crate in the back corner of the warehouse. My brother cautiously mimicked. There were symbols drawn along the floor in thick black paint that reflected the lamps that hung over the center. Due to the people walking across the cement floor, it was clear that the paint was dry, but hopefully flammable none-the-less.

"Are we gonna do this?" He whispered anxiously. I wanted make the job a quick fix just as much as he did, but a man's voice distracted me from any reply. Instead, I brought a finger to my lips hushing him and giving a slight nod back out towards the floor.

"Technology, marvelous, is it not?" The man said clasping his hands and looking around at the gang of ruffians. "Oh come now, you all look quite dismal. I give you a gift and you seem rather displeased with me." He huffed crossing his arms and acting offended with the lot of them. His hair was a light brown color and clipped short. He wore a long brown trench coat which was buttoned up tight the front. All that was visible was a pair of tan slacks just below the trench, and an unusual pair of shoes that bared a symbol much like that of a check mark.

"I know very well not to consider a gift, as you call it, without some sort of repercussion." A slender woman replied delicately. Her long blond hair flowed down to the small of her back and curled ever-so slightly at the ends. "What do you want in return?"

"I just want you to use it. I had hoped it would be helpful with your war." The man shrugged in his response as a grin formed upon his face. "It would be a pity to give you such a unique gift only to have it go to waste." He began to move casually about the woman looking her up and down before drawing his gaze around the warehouse floor. He even decided to wave "hello" at some of the other pupils around who didn't seem all too pleased with his demeanor.

"While the offer seems quite wonderful," The woman turned on her heel and was now facing the back of the man while eyeing his suspiciously, "I can't say we find you trustworthy. Test it on him." Four men began their approach upon the man as he stood there. The smile diminished from his face rapidly.

"You win." The man turned to the woman and stated, but suddenly everything got bright. It took a moment for my eyes to regain their focus after the flash, and my brother's face reappeared before me. Once again we both peered over the crate, this time things were different. Everyone was standing still or stuck where they had been. There were now two other men beside the man in the trench and they seemed to be the only one's moving and conversing with one another. The man then turned around with something in his hand and looked over the symbols on the floor. One of the men with him grabbed a crate that was off to the side and began wheeling it away. The second one stood and watched the man in the trench until he finished surveying the floor.

"You can burn it." The man in the trench stated to the other.

"Move the people or leave them this time?" The man asked who was taking orders.

"Hmm," The man in the trench rubbed his chin in thought for a moment, "Burn them too."

"Wait a second!" I found my body getting the better of me as I pulled myself over the crate and began yelling at the two men. "You can't do that to these people—what did you do to these people?" I was still confused as to their lack of movement. The man in the trench stared at me for a moment.

"You look familiar…" He began, but was caught off by the sounds of scuffling coming back from the area I had been hiding. There was a loud 'Ugh' and a thud which sounded much like Al.

"I caught a rat back here, boss!" A man yelled excitedly and lifted a body over his shoulder. I was about to take a step forward and go after the man, but the other one had moved unusually fast and placed a blade in front of me. I sneered at him as I watched the other man drop Al to the ground and pull his knife. Our eyes locked and I ignored the other with the blade held to my chest.

"I could use some company. He obviously cares for that boy's life so we'll be on our way now." The man in the trench walked up alongside me and smiled as Al was lifted off and out of the building. "Take these bodies and place them outside, then burn down the building." The man added. I suddenly heard a clicking sound before something was shoved into my lower back. "This is mostly for my safety. You understand, don't you?"

"Why did you change your mind?" I inquired with him as we made our way outside of the building and off into a grassy null where the man was waiting with Al.

"Is he your brother? You look alike." He seemed to be avoiding the question. "This was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yes, boss." The other man casually replied.

"Fun?" I asked with as much sarcasm as I could muster with what I assumed to be a gun pressed into my back. The moon was bright and full. It gave enough light to show the immense bump—or bumps upon Al's head.

"Well to each their own." The man in the trench retorted.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you on such a beautiful night!" I spoke as loudly as I dared trying not to draw too much attention. Fortunately, my words were heard. A slight rustling noise came from some shrubs nearby that caused the men to turn their attention. I was expecting it to be a great distraction-turned rescue, but it didn't look like it was going to turn out that way.

"Inform, Jeff." The man in the trench stated. I watched as the other man pulled out a small box-shaped item and fiddle with some knobs.

"Jeff, we've got a bogey." He spoke into the box.

"Copy that." A man's voice replied.

"Is it a friend of yours?" The man in the trench inquired casually before raising his voice. "I have a gun pointed to your friend's back. I'll give you until the count of eight to give yourself up or I will shoot him." His tone once again calmed. "Do you think that was threatening enough? One!"

"There's no one here but the two of us." I didn't understand why he was asking me if he was threatening enough.

"Two!" He didn't make sense at all.

"Three!" Still he was counting and I had this strange moment of déjà vu overcome my senses.

"Four!" The person who I assumed to be Jeff was making his way over to the group as the scent of fire began to fill the air.

"Five!"

"All set, boss." He confirmed with the man in the trench and began to walk the perimeter.

"Six!" I felt my hand getting a bit sweaty as I stood there doing nothing. Part of me wanted to know what this guy did to those people and part of me wanted to grab Al and run for it.

"Seven!" Then again, it's kind of hard with a gun to your back.

"Eight!" He called out as a girl's scream could be heard. Jeff was pulling the girl by the arm and the hair over to the group from a couple of trees. I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest and if it were going to explode.

"Did you mean just the two of you, the two of them, or two men? There are several combinations that you could actually get away with if you wished to try." The man in the trench suggested.

"Let us go!" Noah cried out trying to get the man to relinquish his grip.

"Let her go you bastard!" I implored.

"At least let go of her hair!" The man in the trench exclaimed sounding rather annoyed. Jeff did as he was told, but took hold of her other arm. "My apologies, Miss. Now then, did I say eight?"

"Yes, but I came out!" Noah exclaimed.

"On the contrary, you were dragged out and that does make a difference. Women never listen, do they?" He inquired with me as I felt the gun being dragged higher against my back until it came to a halt. "I'm sorry, but I do care about keeping promises."

"No!" Noah cried.

* * *

_AN: Death is not the end, it is only the beginning. I was uncertain as to whether I wanted Noah to make an appearance and if I can make use of her. Yes it was annoying to extend this section out without a full introduction of characters, but I'm just not ready for it yet. Maybe in the next?_


End file.
